Hey Batter Batter
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: This has nothing to do with baseball. And everything to do with cupcakes. Sonny decides to surprise Will. Will counters with a surprise of his own. Rated M for mature boy on boy sexy times. WilSon. Duh.


_**I just had an extremely naughty idea while I was baking cupcakes… Bake for twenty minutes and out pops **__Hey Batter Batter! __**Boom. Just like that. Hope you guys enjoy it! **_

_**P.S. What kind of author would I be if I didn't pimp out my other baby, **__His Shirt__**? **_

_**Warning: Boy on boy business is about to go down. Teehee. Go down… Alright. I'll stop. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DOOL or Sonny or Will or anything associated with the show. Dammit. **_

_**xx**_

Sonny was naked.

Will was naked.

However, Sonny was hard at work in the kitchen while Will was passed out in bed. Sonny snuck a peek at his boyfriend, grinning at the way his blonde hair was standing up in a million different directions.

Tying the strings of the apron behind his back, Sonny surveyed his surroundings. He had all the ingredients laid out, save for the cold components.

Few people knew that baking was one of Sonny's passions. Even fewer knew that he liked to do it buck ass naked. And those who knew that particular fact were made privy by Will's drunken mouth. Sonny's cheeks darkened as he remembered the look on Chad and T's face when Will had lovingly decided to share one of his favorite stories.

Sonny had quickly retaliated with the story of Will's solo concert in the shower featuring Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus. Safe to say he was the least embarrassed of the two.

Usually he'd have music playing in the background while he baked but since Will was still sawing logs he decided to forgo the tunes for now.

Sonny pulled out his recipe book and flipped to the desserts section. He quickly located the desired page and propped it up against the counter. Normally he'd fly by the seat of his pants, _apron?_ but this was a brand new recipe and he didn't want to screw it up.

Will had mentioned something a few weeks ago about a craving for chocolate cupcakes. Sonny had tucked that information away and done a little research. Simple cupcakes weren't his style. But add a little flair and it had Sonny Kiriakis written all over it.

School was really stressing Will out, and Sonny hoped his impromptu chocolate treat would cheer him up and get his mind off his studies for a while.

Sonny mixed the dry ingredients together, added a few more things and grabbed the mixer. Moments before turning it on, he glanced over at Will's sleeping figure. Huffing out a frustrated breath, Sonny picked up his spatula.

True love. It makes you do stupid things. Like mixing cupcake batter by hand when you have a perfectly working mixer sitting a foot away on the countertop.

Sonny set the mixture off to the side and set to work on the filling. He couldn't resist swiping his finger through the concoction, nearly moaning as the flavor exploded on his tongue.

He eyed Will's comatose form; he was seconds away from just eating the whole damn bowl. Chuckling to himself, Sonny set the dish back on the counter.

As quietly as he could Sonny grabbed the cupcake tin and liners, cursing softly when three pans about fell out of the cabinet. He frantically looked over at Will who snorted loudly and rolled over. Sonny bit his lip, trying to stifle his laughter.

Sonny righted everything in the cabinet and turned his attention to pouring the batter into the cups. He divvied up the chocolate concoction individually before grabbing the bowl of filing. Scooping up a spoonful, he dropped a dollop on each cupcake.

Unable to resist another quick taste, Sonny dragged his finger through the cream cheese filling. Realizing he'd forgotten to preheat the oven, Sonny reached over to press a few buttons and warm the oven up.

Sonny leaned against the counter, waiting for the oven to beep, signaling it was ready. After a couple of minutes, a loud beep rang through the apartment and Sonny cringed, waiting for Will to shoot out of bed mumbling curse words. But the blonde boy didn't stir.

A sad smile flitted over Sonny's face as he realized just how exhausted Will truly was.

Sonny pried open the oven door and slid the cupcakes in. This time he remembered to set the timer. A couple Sundays ago he was making banana bread, one of Will's favorites. When said boy had emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a smile, _dripping wet_. Safe to say the banana bread had been unsalvageable.

Twenty minutes later Sonny bent down to pull the oven door open and check on the cupcakes when a sleepy voice made him turn around.

"This better not be a fucking dream." Will's eyes were glued on Sonny's naked ass, bent over and pushed out.

Sonny rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the cupcakes. Deciding they needed just a few more minutes, he shoved the tray back in and shut the oven door. Turning around to greet Will, Sonny bit his lip as his eyes were drawn to a certain part of Will's body that was very _awake_.

Will's grin was almost predatory as he backed Sonny up against the counter. A sleepy Will made for a very horny Will, which Sonny had discovered he didn't mind one bit. Will captured Sonny's lips in a bruising kiss, tongues tangling and fighting for dominance.

Sonny moaned as Will sucked on his bottom lip, driving the dark haired man insane. Will pulled back from the kiss and pressed his hips against Sonny's.

"Well good morning to you too."

Will grinned, "Fuck yeah it's a good morning. I climb out of bed and my sex on a stick boyfriend has his naked ass practically presented to me. Just begging to be fucked."

Sonny bit his lip and ground his hips against Will's at the suggestion. He smiled, "Not to mention he's making you chocolate cupcakes."

Will moaned. A full on, sex on fire, so help me God I'm about to come, moan.

Sonny laughed, "Jesus babe I've hardly touched you."

Will grinned, "I can't help it. When you say those words to me. Ugh. I just can't think straight."

Sonny's brow furrowed in confusion, "What words?"

Will moaned again, "Chocolate cupcakes. Mmm yeah baby talk dirty to me."

Sonny threw his head back and pecked Will on the cheek, "You're a hot mess."

Will shrugged in agreement, "And yet you still love me."

Sonny nodded, "That I do. Now move your hot ass out of the way if you don't want your cupcakes to get burned."

Will gestured to his behind, "You mean these cupcakes?" He then pointed to the oven, "Or those?"

Sonny giggled, "Both. Now move!"

Reaching for the oven mitts, Sonny slid them on and grabbed the pan out of the oven. Will was practically watching his every move, about to dive in and snatch a cupcake immediately.

Sonny slapped his hand away, "Will!"

Will looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "Yes?"

Sonny sighed, "Babe. They're too hot to eat. Give me like five minutes."

Will's lower lip poked out and he crossed his arms, attempting to look mad. Which is a difficult look to accomplish when you've got a hard on.

Will's eyes lit up, "Five minutes?"

Sonny eyed him warily, "That's what I just said…"

Will reached around behind Sonny, tugging at the apron strings and fumbling slightly. At Sonny's confused stammering, Will raised his eyebrows.

"I'm gonna spend the next five minutes thanking you. In your favorite way." And with that, Will dropped to his knees and Sonny whipped that apron off like it was on fire.

His bare ass was pressed into the counter and he made a mental note to make sure he wiped everything down. Sure he was messy while he baked, but it usually was just some spilled flour or a dribble of vanilla extract.

His eyes drifted to his boy on his knees in front of him, looking up with pure want in his blue eyes. It was beautiful.

Will scooted closer to his intended target, wrapping his hand around Sonny who yelped.

"Jesus Will! Your hands are freezing!"

Will grinned sheepishly and raised an eyebrow, "Guess I'll just have to use my mouth then." And with that he took Sonny deep, no preface, no warning. Sonny bucked in surprise, thrusting deeper into Will's warm mouth.

Cold hands pressed against Sonny's thighs, startling the dark haired man. Will moaned softly, sending vibrations throughout Sonny's entire being.

Sonny glanced down, unable to resist a peek at Will going down on him. Not to be crude, but Will was made to suck cock. The boy had a sinful tongue and zero gag reflex. It was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it felt so fucking good, and a curse because Sonny didn't ever last very long.

Will pulled back, releasing Sonny and leaving him confused and flustered.

"Wha?" He couldn't even form complete words, let alone sentences

Will stood up with a smirk on his face.

"It's been five minutes. I want my cupcake."

Sonny scowled, "You're really gonna blow me like that and then just leave me hanging?"

Will shrugged, "Maybe you missed my earlier statement, chocolate cupcakes. I've been waiting on these bad boys for weeks."

He eyed Sonny's erection, "You've just been waiting five minutes."

And with that, Will reached around Sonny and snatched a cupcake up.

Sonny groaned loudly, glaring at Will, "You suck."

Will snickered and pointed to Sonny's lower half, "Obviously. And pretty damn well."

Sonny huffed in frustration, "Oh just eat your damn cupcake."

Will grinned and peeled the wrapper off, staring at the dessert with delight.

"Oh I plan on it."

Sonny watched as Will took the first bite, surprised the boy didn't burst into spontaneous orgasm judging by his sounds and the look on his face.

Will moaned, mumbling through a mouthful of cupcake, "Ohmygawd this is better than sex."

Sonny snorted, "I obviously need to step up my game."

Will finished the bite and shook his head, "Your game is just fine but sweet baby Jesus these cupcakes are fucking incredible."

He eyed Sonny suggestively, "I might just fuck you right here and now babe."

Sonny held his hands up, "Well I'm certainly not going to stop you."

Will grinned, "Lemme finish my cupcake first."

Sonny laughed, "I'm in love with a cupcakeaholic."

Will nodded emphatically, "Yes. Yes you are. Hey, that'd be a good book title."

Sonny smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

When Will finished his cupcake he leaned across Sonny, who was still resting against the counter, and grabbed another one. Sonny raised his brows, "Another one?" He poked Will's abs, "You're gonna have to hit the gym babe."

Will stuck his tongue out, "Or I could just burn the calories during sex." His eyes trailed over Sonny's body slowly, "That's a lot of sex."

Sonny's eyes widened in desire and hope, making Will laugh.

Will held the unwrapped cupcake near Sonny's mouth, "Try it babe. You're the mastermind here."

Sonny took a small bite and his eyes widened, "Damn. That is better than sex."

Will pouted, "Hey!"

Sonny shoved Will's shoulder playfully, "I'm joking babe."

Will stepped closer, lining their lower halves up and effectively rubbing their cocks against one another's. Both boys moaned in appreciation, Sonny's at the much needed friction, while Will's was probably related to the damn cupcake.

Finishing the treat, Will took a step back causing Sonny to cry out in desperation.

Will popped his fingers in his mouth, making a show of licking them clean. His head turned and glanced at the bed, suddenly getting an idea.

He grasped Sonny's hand and reached behind him, grabbing something off the counter. Sonny was too busy thinking about all the ways he was going to kill Will for leaving him hanging, _literally_, to be worried about what he picked up.

Will lightly shoved Sonny towards the bed, indicating that he'd be there in a minute. Sonny flopped onto his back on the sheets, a frustrated groan falling from his lips. He wrapped a hand around his shaft and he nearly swore at the sweet relief.

Seconds later Will joined him in bed with a bowl, of what, Sonny couldn't tell. But he slapped away Sonny's rapidly moving hand and caused the supine man to whimper in defeat.

Will made a sound of disapproval, "Couldn't even wait a few seconds for me?"

Sonny whined in desperation, "Will. You've never had one of your blow jobs. You don't know what it's like to go through that sweet torture and not finish."

Will grinned wickedly, "Oh you're going to finish."

Another moan fell from Sonny's lips and he thrust his hips up, hoping to speed the process along. Will shook his head and grinned.

Will held up the container, tilting it so Sonny could see the contents. His eyes widened in delight and he nearly slapped himself for not thinking of it earlier.

Sonny shifted on the bed, getting comfy and ready for Will to utilize the substance in the dish.

Will's eyes were bright with desire, clearly excited to combine two of his loves. Sex and chocolate.

Dipping a finger in the leftover batter, Will trailed his fingers down the side of Sonny's neck. Sonny gasped as Will's tongue quickly followed the path, lapping up the dark chocolate mixture. Reaching the base of Sonny's neck, Will sunk his teeth into the tender flesh. Well aware of how sensitive Sonny's neck was.

Sonny's hips rose in desperation as Will nibbled the soft skin, making his mark on the otherwise flawless plane. Will dunked his fingers into the sticky matter again; this time painting a line on Sonny's collarbone.

Will's tongue darted out to lap up the sweet treat, making Sonny squirm and writhe on the bed. Due to the ticklish nature of his collarbone and the fact that Will's tongue was now dipping lower.

Another small scoop of the batter was smeared onto one of Sonny's nipples, making him gasp in surprise. Will's tongue wrapped around the small nub, causing Sonny to cry out and arch his back. He moaned loudly, hoping that the other side was about to receive the same treatment.

Will bit down harshly, making Sonny's body jerk in shock and complete submission. Will practically knew Sonny's body better than Sonny did. And he was well aware that a little pain meant a whole lot of pleasure.

Sonny was practically shaking with need; his body fine-tuned to Will's every move. Like he had anticipated, Will dripped more chocolate on Sonny's other nipple. However, this time Will teased the flesh with soft flicks of his tongue. Driving Sonny absolute crazy. Sonny's hand wove into Will's hair, keeping him pressed against the sensitive tissue.

And yet again, Will took the nub in between his teeth, clamping down on the tender area. Sonny cried out, his hand gripping Will's hair tightly as he fought the battle between pain and pleasure.

Sonny suddenly pushed Will away, panting wildly "Ah fuck baby. Too much. Too much."

Will was panicked, "Too much what? Was I too rough?"

Sonny shook his head, "No. That was fucking perfect. But I'm about two seconds away from blowing my load."

Will looked at Sonny in surprise and almost pouted, "But I haven't even gotten to the best part."

Sonny threw a hand over his eyes, "Just give me a few minutes." He peeked out from under his arm and locked eyes with Will, "It's that tongue. It should be registered as a weapon or somethin' babe. It's fucking deadly."

Will stuck his tongue out and wiggled it, leaning down to press a kiss to Sonny's lips. Sonny sucked Will's tongue into his mouth, alternating between nibbling and biting.

Will let out a soft moan and pulled back, resisting the urge to straddle Sonny and fuck him into the mattress. He still had just a bit more teasing for the Greek to endure.

Settling on his knees in between Sonny's legs, Will looked down at his boyfriend.

"Think you can handle what I'm about to do?"

Sonny shook his head, "Nope. But that doesn't mean I want you to stop."

Will grinned, "You'll make it just fine. I promise. I also promise you might hate me by the end of this."

Sonny bit his lip and groaned, his eyes meeting Will's, "Do your worst Horton."

Will's eyes lit up with mischief, "Oh you so shouldn't have said that."

Sonny threw his head back, waiting for the first touch of Will's hand. Moments later Will's fingers trailed down Sonny's cock, leaving a trail of chocolate in their wake.

Sonny whimpered, only able to concentrate on the feel of Will's tongue following the path his fingers had just travelled. His teeth dug into his lower lip, fighting to regain control and not come thirty seconds after Will touched him.

Will dipped his fingers again, determined to at least get another taste of his two favorite flavors. Chocolate and Sonny. He swiped his digits down the underside of Sonny's shaft, this time taking the head into his mouth as he went down on Sonny. His tongue wrapped around the sensitive head, causing Sonny to cry out. He took him deeper, chocolate mingling with the taste of Sonny.

Will swallowed Sonny all the way down until his lips were enveloped around the base. He pulled off, breathing heavily and watching Sonny closely.

"You okay baby?"

Nodding frantically, Sonny answered Will's question without words. Hell, he didn't think he could speak right now if his life depended on it.

Will chuckled, glad that Sonny was enjoying his little game. He swiped a clean finger over the head of Sonny's cock, gathering the fluid and using it to glide his hand up and down the shaft.

Sonny thrashed on the bed, desperate to let go but unable to fall over the edge. Will almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_.

Will took in the sight of Sonny frantically grasping at the sheets, fisting and un-fisting the material, unable to gather his control.

A soft hand on Sonny's cheek forced Sonny's eyes open. Funny, he hadn't even realized he'd shut them. Will was looking down at him, a smile on his face.

Sonny's chest was rising and falling rapidly, his hair was flying a million different directions and to Will he'd never looked more beautiful.

"Sonny? You with me babe?"

Sonny shook his head, "Please. I need… Please…"

Will nodded in understanding, leaning down to whisper in Sonny's ear, "You need me to own you. Don't you baby? Make you mine?"

Sonny made a sound of agreement, unable to form the words.

Will pulled back just a bit, his eyes searching Sonny's, "Say it."

"Please Will. Make me yours."

Will dove into action. He knew Sonny wasn't gonna last much longer, he'd held him on the edge for far longer than was considered fair.

Reaching for the bedside drawer, Will grabbed the bottle and snapped it open. He slicked his fingers up and rocked back on his heels, giving him better access to Sonny.

Sonny's eyes followed Will's every move, begging him silently to hurry the fuck up.

Will nudged Sonny's legs apart, and with a nod from Sonny slid two fingers into his opening. Sonny's back arched and he nearly displaced Will's fingers. _holyfuckingshithewastight. _

"Breathe baby. You gotta relax for me."

Sonny nodded and took a few deep breaths. He was so worked up. The second Will slid inside of him, he was gonna be a goner.

Will tucked another finger next to the first two, stretching and preparing Sonny. His other hand wrapped around his own neglected cock, spreading the cool liquid around.

He pulled his fingers out, a whimper of disapproval falling from his lover's lips. Will wrapped the slick fingers around Sonny's cock, pumping once, twice and a third time before squeezing the base of his cock; effectively halting Sonny's rapidly impending orgasm. Sonny cried out in frustration, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

"Will. I can't. I need you. All of you."

Will made a soft sound of agreement, "I know baby."

Lining up with Sonny's hole, Will wrapped his hand around his own erection, making sure it was coated in lube. He pressed against Sonny's opening, pausing as he passed the first ring of muscle.

Sonny rocked his hips, anxious for Will to move deeper.

"Son. Babe? Look at me."

Sonny shook his head his head, "I'll fucking lose it Will."

"Look at me." Will's tone held no argument and Sonny's brown eyes met Will's blue.

Will suddenly drove the rest of his cock deep inside of Sonny, holding his hips down as he slammed home. Sonny's mouth fell open and his back arched as he let loose a loud, "AH FUCK!"

His hand reached for his throbbing erection, a few strokes away from coming like he'd never come before.

But before he could lay a hand on himself, Will slapped his wrist. Sonny's eyes flew open in anger.

Will's eyes were heated, alight with passion and desire. He pulled out and slammed back in deep, drawing a moan from Sonny.

"You wanna come?"

Sonny nodded frantically, finally he was gonna get what he wanted.

"Then come for me baby." Once again Sonny's hand reached for his cock; release a few sweet strokes away.

Will grasped his hand again.

"You can come. But you can't touch yourself."

Sonny made a sound of disbelief, surely Will was joking. Neither one of them had ever come solely from being fucked.

Will must have read his mind, "You come from me deep in your ass or you don't come at all. Got it?"

Sonny nodded, he was so desperate for release and he knew Will wasn't going to back down.

Will drove in deeper, angling his hips, searching for _that spot_. He watched Sonny's face, waiting for the reaction he was so desperately seeking. Pulling back once more, he shifted his position slightly and bingo. Sonny's eyes slammed shut and his head fell back, a loud, "YES!" falling from his lips. Will repeated the motion, rapidly searching for the same spot.

Sonny was frantic. So close to coming, but still needing that one piece to complete the puzzle.

Will slowed his movements, gathering his own self-control. He wanted Sonny to get his. He so desperately wanted to see Sonny come. One more stroke and Will knew it was gonna happen, he could feel Sonny, hot and tight around him. He wrapped his hands around Sonny's hips, pinning him to the bed before slamming deep and whispering, "Come for me."

Sonny lost it. Hearing Will's whispered command, on top of him hitting _that fucking spot_. He lost it. Completely and totally lost control, coming like he never had before. It was fucking incredible. Every sense was heightened, every feeling magnified, every fucking thing was twenty times better than it ever had been.

Will watched wide-eyed as Sonny fell apart underneath him. It was magnificent. The man was breathtaking, and he didn't even know it. Feeling Sonny's muscles clench around him had triggered his own release, although he doubted Sonny even realized it. He was still coming down from his own high.

When Sonny seemed to have his wits about him again, Will pulled out, feeling bad at Sonny's noticeable flinch.

"Sorry babe. I was a little rough."

Sonny made a sound of agreement, barely conscious, "Feel free to be rough any time you want. Goddamn baby. That was un-fucking-believable."

Will grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. He climbed off the bed and came back with a towel, cleaning up most of the mess.

Sonny tugged Will down, wrapping his arms around the blonde boy. He nuzzled Will's neck, pressing soft kisses along the line of Will's throat.

"Thank you."

Will looked sheepish, "You're welcome. I'm still worried I might have been too rough."

Sonny shook his head, "It was hell."

Will looked guilty.

Sonny continued, "In the best was possible. In fact. I'm pretty damn sure that's how you should thank me every time I make you cupcakes."

Will laughed, "Done. Hey, babe, what were those cupcakes called? They weren't just plain chocolate. There was something else."

Sonny grinned, "Chocolate cream cheese surprise cupcakes."

Will bit his lip and answered with his own playful grin, "Uhmmm, surprise?"

_**HOLY BALLS. You guys. This was a million words by my standards. Lol. However, I do hope you liked it. We got a little weird. That's for damn sure. Clicky the review button my sweets. **_

_**Also. Sorry if the ending sucked. Once I passed 4,000 words I was like, time to wrap this sucker up. Lol. **_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_


End file.
